


Mummy?

by windestiel



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Peter, Children, Fluff, M/M, Spideynova - Freeform, Universe Alteration, lots of fluff, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windestiel/pseuds/windestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being cursed by one of the insane Loki's spells, Spiderman becomes a 3-year-old who is crazy about Nova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mummy?

**Author's Note:**

> how's it going folks? so here it is a little cute fic that i wrote today.  
> i havent reread it so im sorry if there are any mistakes, i'll edit them tomorrow bc its 2am.  
> i hope you enjoy it xx

Sam was so exhausted from all his training that when he was done with it, he almost fell on his bed. Going to sleep was what he had in mind.  
At the moment he closed his eyes, his phone started ringing. He considered not answering it, but he knew he had to. What if it was something really important?  
“Buckethead! Sam! I need your help. I think I’m not alone in my place. Please, I don’t know what’s going on.” Peter's voice sounded quavering, followed by a really loud noise.  
“Webs? Is everything ok? Parker! Talk to me, I’m coming over.” He hung up and put his costume on, completely ignoring his feeling sleepy.  
He thought he could handle this situation and decided not to call his team. He would call them if something really bad happened.  
As soon as he got in Peter’s place, he immediately started looking for him.  
“C’mon Webhead, where are you?”  
He went to Peter’s room and heard something that sounded like a child whining.  
“What the… Parker? Are you there? Is that a baby? Woah Parker, aren't you kind of young to have kids?” Sam joked.  
“Mummy? Mummy where are you?” the child cried.  
Sam thought the situation was way too insane to be true. Could that be… No, that wasn’t Peter. Or was it? How was he supposed to know?  
When he got closer to the tiny human being, who was chewing Spiderman’s costume and wearing baby Spiderman pajamas. He saw Nova and started laughing and calling him ‘mummy’.  
“Woah little Spidey, I’m not your 'mummy.', and it's 'mommy', not 'mummy'. Jeez! You're literally Webhead.” Nova said and wondered why his friend had become a baby. That was nuts, wasn’t it? He suddenly remembered the time when Thor’s little brother, Loki, had transformed all of his team in tiny babies, which wasn't exactly like the current situation. They were basically teenagers with tiny bodies. Perhaps this time Loki turned him into a real baby.  
Before he could call Fury, the little boy raised his arms, asking Sam to pick him up.  
"I never had a mummy before." Baby Peter yawned sadly in Sam's arms. Nova had to admit, Parker did look adorable as a small kid holding him tightly. He also felt like it wouldn't be so nice to tell a child he wasn't his 'mummy'. Besides that, he made sure his little friend was asleep before he returned to SHIELD Helicarrier.  
"Fury, I kind of have an emergency. It envolves Webhead. Please meet me at that crazy space made for kids." Nova tried to be as quiet as possible because of the 3-year-old sleeping in his arms. He didn't know how he managed to use his communicator, since his arms were kind of busy at the moment.  
"Nova, what happened?" the SHIELD agent asked him, immediately looking at the baby in Spiderman pajamas the teenager was holding.  
"Short version of the story: Spidey calls me saying there is this big emergency and I go to his place as fast as possible. I get there and all I can find is this little guy, who happens to be Parker, chewing his own costume. He thinks I'm his 'mummy', he falls asleep, we're here." Sam explains. "To be honest, Fury, I think this has something to do with Loki."  
"Good job rescuing Spiderman, Nova. I'll make sure he sleeps in our space for kids, which is definitely not crazy. We'll handle this tomorrow, because let's be honest, it's too late to deal with Thor's brother." The agent said as he picked the sleeping child up.  
Peter immediately woke up and started crying.  
"Mummy! I want mummy" He sobbed. Sam looked at his superior, not knowing what to do.  
"I'll put him in the cradle, he'll stop crying. Eventually." Fury guaranteed.  
"No, no. Don't worry. He can stay in my room. I don't wanna be responsible for Parker waking everyone from SHIELD up. I'll watch over him." Nova sighed bringing Baby Peter to his arms, who rested his head in Sam's neck as he hugged him tightly again.  
Sam carried him to his room and put him on his bed. He thought that putting some pillows between them would make the situation less awkward. Being a 3-year-old or not, that was still his best friend. Besides that, what if he accidentally killed Peter?  
A lazy "I love you mummy" was the last thing Sam heard before falling asleep.  
When he woke up, he noticed Peter wasn't next to him. He started panicking but the he saw the little guy playing with his helmet.  
"Hey Pete, what do you think about us playing together, huh?" the 3-year-old smiled widely. Sam put him on his shoulders and ran through the corridors making funny noises. They were both hysterically laughing when Fury and the rest of the team stopped them.  
"I see you're having fun with Baby Webs, aren't you, Nova?" White Tiger giggled.  
"Yes! Baby Webs is the second coolest guy on the helicarrier." Nova smiled. "Nick is the first, of course!"  
"Very funny, Buckethead. Now, on a more serious note. Me and the team were discussing and we concluded that the three of them are going to try to find Loki and stop him, while you take care of your new best friend." Fury said.  
Even though he wanted to participate in the mission, Sam was more than satisfied with babysitting Spidey.  
"I'll try to make him talk about what happened at his place, but in the meantime we're gonna have lots of fun together, am I right, Baby Pete?" Peter smiled again.  
The two of them had spent the whole day together and one of the agents helped Sam when Peter needed a shower. When the guy was about to hand him new Spiderman pajamas, Sam interrupted.  
"Do you think you can find him, you know, cool Nova PJ's? Or maybe a super hardcore galaxy one." He asked.  
"I will see what I can do." The man nodded and left the room.  
"So, Pete. I need your help, ok? Mummy needs to know what happened before mummy found you, right? So mummy's friends can find the mean man that tried to hurt Pete." Sam insisted in a childish tone. He was going to regret calling himself 'mummy' later.  
"I know mean man was after me." Peter shook his head "Is mean man hurt me, mummy?"  
"No, Pete! Mummy will protect you." He hugged the tiny person in front of him.  
"I found the pajamas you have requested, have a good night." The agent smiled, leaving the room for the last time.  
"See, Baby Pete, these PJ's have mummy's face all over it!" Nova cheered as he helped Peter with the outfit.  
They went to bed and Peter fell asleep with his head on Sam's lap.  
"I'm gonna tell you a secret, Pete. I have this crush on older you, you know? And it's not my fault. I think you are adorable as a 3-year-old. But the thing is, I think older you is also very cute. Also you're such nerd, Parker! You've always been a nerd. It's probably one of my favourite things about you. How do you manage to do so well at school while being one of the coolest superheroes ever? Older you messes with my head and my heart, Pete. I try to keep it cool but it's hard to pretend you don't like this awesome guy that's with you 24/7." Sam said while running his fingers through Peter's hair.  
"Buckethead, meet us at Fury's room with Spidey. We're bringing Webs back to normal." He listened to Ava's voice on the communicator.  
He successfully achieved his goal, which was picking the sleepy little guy up without waking him up and getting to the destination as fast as possible.  
"I'm going to miss you like this, Baby Webs." Nova revealed while handing Peter to Fury.  
Sam didn't understand how Peter went back to normal, but he was happy anyways. He went to his room because he didn't feel like being there at the moment.  
"Hey, Sam. Can I come in?" Peter asked already inside his friend's room.  
"Sure, Webs. You're already here, right?"  
"I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of me when I was, you know, with that little problem." Sam punched Peter's shoulder.  
"I missed your bad puns, dude. What brings you to my room?"  
"I really need to talk to you."  
"Go ahead, you wanna sit?" Peter nodded and they both sat on his bed.  
"So, I'll stick to the point. The thing is, I don't wanna mess up with your head and your heart anymore, you know? It's been hard for me to try to play it cool around you because I didn't want to freak you out with my feelings and stuff. But I know you feel the same way. I remember you telling, well... me." Peter blushed and so did Sam. The silence between them was slowly getting awkward.  
"So... I like you. You like me. What do we do then?" Peter asked.  
"I was hoping you asked me if we could kiss." Sam admitted.  
"Can I kiss you?"  
Sam responded kissing him.  
After several minutes kissing, Sam felt like there was some information missing.  
"Webs, you remember everything about being a 3-year-old for the weekend, don't you?"  
"Well, not every single detail but yeah, mostly everything." The guy confirmed.  
"Can you explain me what the hell was that 'mummy' thing?"


End file.
